


Something to Think About

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-09
Updated: 2009-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-19 14:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12411879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: “Just something to think about,”� he whispers, hot breath blowing into James’ ear, causing a shiver to run through him. Slash drabble.





	Something to Think About

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

 

  
So, it’s my first writing-type thing posted up here. It’s quite short, but hey, it’s something. For Kelsey, who hates Lily/James and adores slash. I knew you’d like it.  
\- Ceri  


 “You’re being ridiculous, Padfoot,” sighs James, running a hand through his already–messed up black hair.  
 

“I’m _not_ ,” insists his best mate. “It’s a perfectly legitimate argument!”  
 

“It’s a _stupid_ argument,” mutters James, as they duck into an alcove to avoid Filch.  
 

It’s true. Why the hell they’d starting arguing about something like this is beyond James. He doesn’t see the point of it, when the outcome is so obvious.   
 

When it is obvious that Lily Evans’ hair is one of the most beautiful thing on the planet, only behind Evans herself.  
 

“It’s _not_ stupid,” argues Sirius. “You’re too blinded by your idiotic obsession to see the truth.”  
 

“I don’t have an _obsession_ and if I did, it wouldn’t be  _stupid_ ,” snaps James, ducking his head to try and hide the blush spreading over his cheeks.  
 

Sirius grins. “Who’re you trying to kid, Prongs?” he asks, his tone turning slightly bitter. “She’s all you ever think about.”   
 

“If she _was_ why would it matter to _you_ anyway?” asks James, not bothering to deny it anymore. “After all, she’s in my head, not yours.”  
 

“That _you_ know of,” mutters Sirius as they continue across the grounds to the Whomping Willow, where Remus and Peter are waiting for them.     
 

James casts his friend a sharp look. “That better have been a joke Sirius, or I swear – “  
 

“Keep you knickers on,” Sirius snickers. “As if I would dream about _her_.”  
 

“What’s you aversion to her name, anyway?” James asks, scrutinising him. “You seem almost….afraid to say it.”  
 

“Yeah, because who _isn’t_ afraid of Satan’s Spawn?” That is how Sirius has regarded her, ever since the beginning of fifth year and James had started to fancy her. A year and a half later, the crush has turned into an obsession.  
 

“Don’t call her that,” James says harshly. Lately, anything said against Lily gets to him. He doesn’t like it.  
 

“Merlin, James, what are you, her boyfriend?” mocks Sirius. “Oh, that’s _right_! She’s too busy shoving a stick up her arse to even spare a _first_ glance, let alone a second – or a shag.”  
 

“Fuck _off,_ Sirius,” James bites out.  
 

“Why should I? Getting a bit touchy? Evans not letting you into her knickers?” Sirius continues with a gleam in his eyes. “What is it James?”  
 

“You’re being a prick,” mutters James, striding three paces and turning to face him.    
 

“She’s a fucking bitch, James,” Sirius carries on, ignoring the boiling anger growing in James’ eyes. “She’s not worth it. Not much of a person, lower than the stupidest skank –”  
 

James punches him. He flies across the space and smashes his taut fist into Sirius’ nose, knocking him to the floor.  
 

“What the _fuck_?” Sirius gasps, scrambling to his feet, one hand at his bleeding nose.  
 

“Don’t you ever, _ever_ talk about her like that again,” whispers James in a deadly voice. “ _Ever._ ”  
 

After a long, seemingly endless silence, Sirius snorts.    
 

“See what I mean?” he asks, toneless. “See what she’s doing?”  
 

“Evans isn’t _doing_ anything, Sirius,” James sighs. “ _You_ are.”  
 

“Of course I am,” Sirius agrees, annoyed now. “Because you can’t think of Evans as anything less that perfect can you? You’re letting her get between us. Mark my words, James, one day – one day – the Marauders’ end will come, and there will be one person who separated us. _Lily Evans_.”  
 

James stares at his best friend of six years and lets a mocking smile spread over his face.  “Are you _jealous_ Sirius?”  
 

Sirius steps closer, his bleeding nose forgotten, until his breath is mingling with James’.  
 

“You know what? I am,” he whispers, stepping closer, as close as he can get. “Do- do you _ever_ think of someone else?”  
 

James isn’t aware he isn’t breathing until a loud _whoosh_ of breath escapes him.  
 

“Should I?” he whispers back, his voice strangely strangled.  
 

“Yes,” Sirius says. “You should.”  
 

And then their lips are together, and _Merlin_ James has never felt like this before. Sirius is everywhere, and Sirius is everything, he _never_ wants to stop and oh, god, this is pure _torture_ knowing it is Sirius, but also knowing that he wants to do _so much more_.  
 

He can feel Sirius’ hands on his skin and he moans – _what is he doing?_ This is Sirius, Sirius who knows him better than anyone in the world. How can he do this? Why does he want _more?_ This is wrong, this is _Sirius_. He isn’t doing this, _can’t_ be doing this.  
 

Oh, who the hell _cares?_ He has never felt this good, never been consumed with so much heat. No one else has ever been able to make him feel this way. And he is jerking up Sirius’ t-shirt, letting his hands explore the hard muscles there, something he hadn’t even _thought_ about. Sirius is biting down on his lips and he opens them gladly, and moans again as Sirius’ tongue slides into his mouth. God, this is too much, too soon. But it’s so _good.  
_

_Sirius…._    _  
_

 And then it is over and James is left panting for breath, while Sirius watches him, as composed as ever. He leans forward, his mouth at James’ ear, giving the boy a teasing flashback.  
 

“Just something to think about,” he whispers, hot breath blowing into James’ ear, causing a shiver to run through him.  
 

And then Sirius walks away, leaving James alone in the dark, fists clenching and unclenching at his sides.  
 

Sirius walks away.  


 


End file.
